Nightmares through the dark
by consumedwithindarkness
Summary: {What if?} Ever wonder what each of the gang, would dream about if they had a nightmare? Or what they FEARED the most out of all? I suck at summaries so i guess maybe the fics bettuh!
1. Fear of mine

Fear of mine  
  
Summary: Rinoa's nightmare.... Something that never had predicted. Maybe a fear or a lie... That shouldn't come true...  
  
[From Me: Me first fic, kinda weird though.... It's about.... Do you really want to know? Well, just read it if you want to know!]  
  
Wind gushed down the path. Not so much, but just enough to make you feel the air itself. It felt good for her to feel the wind, it was so peaceful and yet... so terrifying. Terrifying because it was just too quiet, too quiet.... No sound.... No movement... No Nothing but just her own breath to echo in her ears. She began to walk, just to make sure it was real. The sound of her own footsteps walking down the path, her feet making contact with the ground. Each step made a *Thug* sound, which got harder and harder as she went further and further.  
  
She didn't know exactly what she was doing, or why she was there or why she was there? But she had a feeling her questions would soon be answered. She didn't know the details to that either but she had a small assurance that she would get some answers. Answers to questions, she didn't even know or asked.  
  
She had stop walking when she had noticed that she was walking into nothing. That this was a never-ending path she was taking. She had not known where it would lead nor if she would be safe. But she took the risk anyway and continued to walk onto... nothing at all...  
  
She had never imagined such a thing. She began to think she was out of her mind... Then, she began to think how in the world she got there. But none of that mattered, what mattered at the moment was how to get out of here... and she wanted out now! She screamed so hard, but nothing came out of her mouth... This couldn't be real she thought... What was this place? And how will I get out of here?  
  
After walking for more over than an hour she then she saw it... Blood... She hadn't known who it belonged to, so she continued to follow the trail, as she followed the blood became thicker and thicker. She had thought that whoever this was he/she would have been... dead.  
  
As she continued to walk she felt her heart beat faster and faster.She was searching for something in no particular and she saw a dark image in the ground. He looked very familiar though, even without seeing his face yet, she felt she knew him. As she put her hand on his face to look who it was the image blurred away. Light came but darkness surpassed it and continued to consume the light to total darkness. As she looked on to pure black, she wished she could off see this stranger with a familiar feel.  
  
She awoke to her bed. With sweat all over her face and nose. "It was all a dream" she mumbled. "But I'm just glad I didn't find out... yet." *The face felt so familiar as if I touched and held it before.* "But I'm just glad I didn't find out... yet." If she did find out she would die on the spot, because she felt it was a familiar face.  
  
Rinoa always had this fear... a fear that should never happen again... That it would shatter reality; as if it would end. It happened before and shouldn't again.  
  
That nightmare, it just showed her the truth... She knew that it was her worst fear... Squall... dead... 


	2. I want to exist!

I want to Exist!  
  
Summary: This is the second chapter whereas it's Selphie's dream but hey, she's not scared, she's horrified.  
  
(A/N: Ok, the second chapter. Selphie's nightmare, kind of already the title says it all... So just read and review.)  
  
Selphie's POV  
  
"I wonder where everyone is, Mr. Froggy."  
  
"I want to show them, my new pet! And that's you!"  
  
"Maybe, there playing hide and seek!"  
  
"Let's look for them, Froggy!" she said to her new little pet  
  
Selphie then stood up from the hill where she sitting brushed off some dirt from her attire and picked up her little Froggy friend and started walking toward the exit of this "hidden" spot. Where she sometime stayed to think about the day, and all that had happened. And this was one of these times, but now she wanted to show the world her brand new friend.  
  
She had reached the garden; she opened the gate with some rust left on her hands. She ran towards the Cafeteria knowing they would be there.  
  
*But they weren't there.*  
  
"Where could they be?"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
She then ran there with all her might, so she could let them see her new pet. Mr. Froggy. She wanted to show everyone, maybe even Irvy! She reached the spot everyone was there, acting all normal but something was off...  
  
"Hi guys!" she screamed from a far.  
  
*They didn't look!*  
  
*I ran now towards them, they didn't even look at me.*  
  
*Are they ignoring me or something?*  
  
"Yoo-hoo!!!" she then started to wave her hand through Irvine's face,  
  
*He didn't even budge*  
  
"Irvy! Squall! Rinoa! Selphie!"  
  
"You Guys!!! Come on"  
  
She tried to get their attention, but no answer. She really wanted to know what was going on. So she sat down beside Irvine, and put her hand through his. Just about when her hand was about to make contact it went through his hand completely.  
  
*What is happening?* She thought to herself.  
  
*What was this? She tried to reach to Irvine but she went right through him, and fell with her face on the wet grass.*  
  
She felt so empty now, what has happened to them or what has happened to her?  
  
She felt so worthless  
  
No one could hear her  
  
No one could see her  
  
No one was minding her  
  
And No one was feeling her...  
  
"I can't take it! Irvy.... Pls., see me talk to me!"  
  
"Rinoa, don't you want to see Mr. Froggy?"  
  
"Seifer, aren't you going to make fun of me?"  
  
"Squall aren't you going to snob me? Well um, you kind of are..."  
  
She thought of all, and then she wondered where her new friend Mr. Froggy was?  
  
"Mr. Froggy? Mr. Froggy?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
She started to cry with her face on the grass. Now I'm really alone. Oh! What am I going to do? She put her face up to see that it had turned to total darkness, she couldn't see a thing. There were no more faces. There was no more nothing... "Anyone there, pls. Answer me!" She screamed!  
  
"I'm right here..." a dark voice whispered  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you know me, Selphie?"  
  
"No, who are you?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm a shadow of what is and what are..."  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
"How come you can see and hear me?"  
  
"Foolish Girl!" the dark figure spat in disgust  
  
"I am well, just call me special..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Find out, yourself"  
  
"I need to know now!"  
  
"I want to be with my friends!"  
  
"Don't you get it? You can't..."  
  
"You are nothing, and you don't exist..."  
  
"The people you want to be with exist, and you don't"  
  
"People remember me! They know me!"  
  
"Don't you understand, you are just some faded lie, to them you are nothing... to them you are a forgotten memory that can't be remembered..."  
  
"Now, you now... I must go"  
  
"Goodbye, Selphie Tilmitt"  
  
He said as his voice vanishes, and none could be heard. No silent whispers No sound of the wilderness No sound of laughter Just the sound... of tears dropping on the sound of time... Fast falling, of wet tears Wet tears that will not be known or remembered.... Just tears of a forgotten past....  
  
Selphie just sat there, repeating the question... Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?  
  
She opened her eyes to a darkened room, turned on a light... And sat up...  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Am I forgotten?"  
  
"Was that some kind of message?"  
  
"I wouldn't want some thing like that happening..."  
  
"I don't want to be nothing... I am existing!"  
  
"I want to be with people... like my Irvy..."  
  
"Oh, pls. don't let me be a forgotten past or some faded memory..."  
  
She said as she went back to sleep, this time peacefully in her pleasant and quiet dreams.... 


	3. Perfection Is nothing

**(a/n: I just had to revise it, I just wasn't happy with the results ya know! Oh well, hope you like it... P.S. this is not necessarily a nightmare but a fear..."  
**  
Quistis POV  
  
I wanted to always keep up... I mean be better than everyone else... My Foster mother brought me up like this... She wanted me to be the best... and I was... I grew up thinking that I was the best already... Until I was 13 and enrolled in Balamb Garden, where I met my Best Friend of that time,. Her name was Xu, she was a couple of years ahead of me, I changed my look on people and life ever since she told me who I was and didn't like it...  
  
"Xu, Help... I need... to well, ace the test tomorrow... I mean that idiot of a teacher really thinks that this Fred guy can be his top student... I gotta show him that he's wrong!"  
  
"Um... Quistis... Don't mean to be rude but... Why do you always think like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you don't appreciate any help people give you, Like you're beyond everyone's comprehension..."  
  
"I Do? No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do, Face it you're a self-centered snob..."  
  
I was furious, I didn't know what to do... So I ran to my room... Covered my face in a pillow and cried the night.... And during that time I realized that I was a snob and that I was thinking highly of myself... Ever since then I never underestimated anyone, and thought of myself as Average....  
  
That was several years ago... I couldn't struggle with the thought of being less then no.1...But in order to this, I needed to find closure; I just needed to be perfect. At that thought... I remembered my stepmother and father... I also remembered my dad's guidance... I would never think of my foster father in the was I saw my foster mother. I loved him as much as I could ever love my real father. That's right... another one of my weaknesses is that I was adopted; well, sort of... My father told me that I was abandoned... But enough about that...  
  
Well, I can't think much more because my brain will explode... What I really need now is focus... and a cold shower... and a few hours of rest....  
  
So right about then... I walked briskly to the bathroom, got my clothes off and threw them on the ground... Knowing ill pick them up later... I got in adjusted it to the coldest the temperature can reach... and let the drops of water just fall on my hair, and slide down my back... I was too lazy to be in a hurray so I spent some time just staring at the wall beyond my eyes, and laid my head upon it... Well, I was getting more tired by the minute so I grab the soap and the bottle of shampoo and began scrubbing my way to sleep... Once, I got out I remembered my clothes...  
  
"I'll just pick them up tomorrow... while I'm wiping the floor..."  
  
I went near my cabinet opened up what was wear I kept my clothes grabbed some sleepwear... I put them on not even worrying if it was backwards... I just needed some freaking sleep....  
  
"Ha... Finally..." I said with relief  
  
So I just tucked myself in and slept the day away...  
  
I woke up as if it were only a slumber of 10 mins. And Damn was I angry...  
  
"What the hell?" "Huh?" "Great... I must be really off today!" "What time is it?"  
  
I turned to see 4:00am... Damn!  
  
I just decided to get my uniform on and stroll the campus... I went outside and saw a flashback... It was my first day in school... And I must've been only 11...  
  
"Bye, daddy!"  
  
"Bye, my little princess..."  
  
"I love you daddy"  
  
I then turned to give him a big hug.  
  
"I love you too, Be good ok?"  
  
"Ok... ill be good... I promise!"  
  
That was one of the best days in my life...  
  
"I sure miss my dad..." "I wish... I just wish..." "Oh well..."  
  
"I better get back to my room..."  
  
The stroll back seemed like forever. I remember looking at the red carpet along the corridor to the elevator. Walking past it and remembering...  
  
"Wow!" "Mommy, it's beautiful!"  
  
I then set my hand on one of the most beautiful rug ever...  
  
"Don't touch it!" she screamed at me...  
  
And she proceeded to slapping my hand off...  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"You deserved this... I worked so hard to achieve my luxuries... Not to have it ruined by a little kid!"  
  
I then cried, and ran up to my room... And then my dad came by and told me that it was going to be ok... I love how my dad seems to always make me happy...  
  
I then reached my room... I tried walking to my kitchen, and then I hit one of my glass figurines... I forgot about the broken glass, and proceeded to pick them up... After it was done I noticed I had a few cuts, and had lots of blood... So I ran to the bathroom to wash it off... Looking at the blood... Made me remember something... Something not as happy as the others...  
  
"Yey! Daddy tomorrow is my Seed annunciation"  
  
"I know, sweetie... You'll make daddy very proud.."  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Yes?" he answered  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too... and I will always be here for you.."  
  
"Daddy! Theirs a tree in our way!"  
  
"what?" he shouted"  
  
He tried to steer of but we hit the tree... That was the saddest day of my life... The day I will never want to relive..  
  
I awoke a few minutes later...  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
I turned to my left to see my dad's head covered in blood... I cried... and began to hold my fathers bleeding wound... I could tell he wasn't breathing... He was dead... and I held my hands in front of me... My hands covered in his blood... This day was a day I always feared of... Knowing this will be the last time ill see him... I whispered...  
  
"I love you, daddy..." and hugged him with all my might...

And of course i had to let go of him, when people came to help...

But i will never forget that day...

It was what i feared ever since i was a little girl...

That was so long ago... But it remains in my mind....That day was completely hellish... I could never forget it... I then stood up... Opened the sink.. And the water washed off the blood, as I watched... All the memories and fears going down the drain...


End file.
